Both Of Us Love Her
by Gumi Da Awesome Gumi Bear Gal
Summary: R&R PLZ! Jayfeather and Breezepelt both love Applestream. Who will she choose? Read and find out! R&R PLZ!
1. Going On A Trip

"So we're going on the trip?" asked Brambleclaw

"Yes," Firestar replied "but Applestream is much to young to go, she was just made a warrior yesterday and thats because of her bravery."

"So your leaving her?" asked Brambleclaw

"Yes, and I'm leaving Jayfeather to watch her." Firestar said "We have a medicine cat to go."

"Ok," Brambleclaw said "But can we really trust them _alone_ in the household?" Brambleclaw looked around awkwardly "I mean, she's female, he's male-"

Firestar glared at him for a second "Yes I get Brambleclaw," he cleared his throat and continued "and I don't know, so Onestar has offered to let them stay in WindClan for the week we're gone."

"Ok," Brambleclaw said "I'll tell them."

"Good"

Brambleclaw padded to the warrior room. And opened the door to find Applestream talking with Foxleap.

"Applestream?" he asked

She turned to face him "Yes?"

"Firestar says your much to young to go on the trip." Brambleclaw said "But you get to stay behind with Jayfeather."

She gave a sord of sad look "Yes Brambleclaw." Then she walked with him to the healers room.

"Jayfeather," Brambleclaw said opening the door "Your not going on the trip, Leafpool is. But your staying behind with Applestream and going to WindClan for the week."

"What about the queens and kits?" Jayfeather asked

"Cherrykit and Molekit are going with Poppyfrost to RiverClan camp," Brambleclaw replied "Ferncloud and Daisy will be joining them. After all, this Poppyfrost's first litter. She needs all the help she can get."

Jayfeather walked up to Applestream "You don't mind this?"

"No, not at all." Applestream said "I practicaly grew up with you, Jayfeather."

As Brambleclaw walked out the door, Jayfeather felt her nuzzle into his neck, then pull away.

_If only I weren't a healer apprentice,_ he thought _I love her._

"Lets rest," she implied "It's a long way to the WindClan Household tomorow."

"Ok."

**Review please**


	2. Welcome To WindClan, We're Havin A Party

"I love you, Applestream," Jayfeather said. His hands around her waste

She had a growing smile. "I know, Jayfeather." Just after she said that, she grabbed his shirt and had pulled him into a kiss.

His hand softly made they're way to the zipper of her jean shorts. He played with it a little, and then...

He awoke to find the croch of his pants growing tighter. He had been dreaming about Applestream. "Awe damn it." he whispered to himself. He quickly got changed into his favourite white t-shirt and his worn out, baggy jeans. He sat on his bed for alittle while, incase she was still asleep. He was daydreaming...

Her yellow eyes glittered in the sunlight. His blind blue eyes had sight. She was just there with her brilliant smile, then...

It was over.

Then he threw on his runners and went to the warrior room to get Applestream. Then, thinking about his dream, the croch of his pants grew tight again.

He knocked first. Incase she was getting dressed.

"Come in!" yelled a voice from the inside. He walked in to find Applestream, wearing her tight v-neckish tank-top. The one he really liked her to wear. She was also wearing a jean short-skirt and convers. "Oh, it's you." she said.

He smirked "What? Are you sad thats it's me?"

"No," she said also giving a smirk "I just didn't expect you'd come this early."

"Why? What time is it?"

"6:47" she replied "Anyway, does this look ok to go to WindClan in?"

He looked at her top to bottom, trying to not drool "Perfect."

She gave a smile "Great, I don't want any WindClan cat judging me!"

He loved her smile, it made him feel warm inside. He grew a smile aswell. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought _Why can't I have her?_

_You can,_ whispered a voice in his ear _that is if you want to break the warrior code..._ He couldn't make out the voice at all.

"Let's go get your stuff packed," she said, breaking him of his thoughts "Mine's already packed." 

Jayfeather nodded. She picked up her back-pack and the two walked to the healers room.

The door creeked as it opened. He held the door for her as she walked past him. "Thanks," she said. In his eyes, she was walking extremely slow and her long, curly tortoiseshell hair blowing gracefully and her yellow eyes shining like starts. He looked, and tryed not to drool, then suddenly, the croch of his pants were tight once more. Hoping she didn't notice, he walked in after her.

*Later*

"Well, we might as well tell Firestar we're leaving now."

"Ok," Jayfeather replied

The two walked to they're leader's room. "Firestar," said Applestream "We're going to go now."

"Ok Applestream," Firestar said "be careful."

"Yes Firestar," the two said then walked out the door.

The two left through the front door. It was an extremely hot day. Good thing, because when he's around Applestream, he feels hot. He began to sweat, and he tugged at his shirt to cool down. "Thanks," she said

He glanced at her "For what?"

"For being kind enough to watch me." she replied with a smile "Firestar told me, that if you weren't, then Berrynose would have to..."

His eyes grew wide. Berrynose? He can't even wait two seconds after his mate dies to find a new one! "Seriously? Or are you just pulling my tail?"

"Yep, it would have driven me craz-"

"Welcome to WindClan" a voice greeted

"Oh, hello Breezepelt" Jayfeather said rolling his eyes

"Hey Applestream!" another voice greeted from behind

"Heathertail!" Applestream rushed to give her friend a hug

"So, you guys are staying here for the week?" Heathertail asked

"Yep! Just be glad that Berrynose didn't have to come with me."

The two girls laughed as the two boys just looked at one another in hate.

"Aanyway," Heathertail said "lets go inside."

"Anything sepcial happening tonight?" Applestream asked in eager

"Party for young warriors," Heathertail replied "yes that you to Jayfeather."

At the mention of his name, the boy looked at Heathertail.

"Well, when is it!"

"In like 5 minutes!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

The two boys stared at Applestream and Heathertail as they jumped up and down eagerly.

"Stay away from her"

**Awe! Thanks for all ya'll reviews! I'd really like moooooore reviews! It'd make me so happy!**


	3. Party, Karaoke, And Dancing

The two boys were waiting for the girls to finish getting ready.

"Jayfeather," Breezepelt said "does Applestream like me?"

"How should I know?" Jayfeather asked

"Well, you seem like such good friends-"

Then they're conversation was interuped by the girls stepping out of the room. Heathertail was wearing a silver, short dress with silver inch-heels and her hair loose. Applestream however, was wearing her light blue v-neck t-shirt with light pink botty shorts and her hair tied up with a clip.

"Well, who escorting who?" Heathertail asked

"I'll escort Applestream," Breezepelt offered

Applestream look at him "Uh, no thanks, I'd prefer Jayfeather."

_Jayfeather 1, Breezepelt 0_ Jayfeather thought happily as he linked elbows with Applestream. Breezepelt rolled his eyes angerly and linked elbows with Heathertail.

The four arived at the party. The music loudly playing and a bunch of the other young warriors dancing, others sitting and talking, while the rest, drank.

The first thing Applestream noticed, was karaoke. Grabbing Heathertail's wrist, she pulled her up to the karaoke. "Super Bass" came on and the two sang that.

"Jay," Applestream said "You know how to rap right?"

Jayfeather shot a puzzled look "Yeah,"

"Great!" and with his amswer she dragged him to the karaoke, and the two sang "E.T."

After that, Applestream began "How bout we sing "Where Dem Girls At" altogether?"

"Uh, no I don't sing." Breezepelt said

"Awe, to bad, I love singing."

Breezepelt had a smirk "Then how bout we do that?"

"Yes!"

The four went on stage and sang "Where Dem Girls At" and were just the life of the party.

Then later Applestream had gotten happy at the party, the song "Don't Wanna Go Home" came on.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Applestream said getting up.

Just after she got up. She got on the couch and began to dance and sing along to the song, and soon after she did that, she ripped out her clip. 

Jayfeather noticed Breezepelt gazing at her with heavy breathes.

_She looks so damn hot dancing like that_ Jayfeather thought. Jayfeather started breathing heavy aswell.

Then, she was done. The song "California Kingbed" came on.

Jayfeather rushed to Applestream "Wanna dance?"

"Ofcourse Jayfeather." she replied with her brilliant smile.

Her hands on his shoulders, his arms around her waste. _We fit so perfectly together._ He thought letting his mind float into the moment. She was singing the song with her beautiful honey smooth voice. Her long, curly tortoiseshell hair flowed with them as they rocked side to side. She rested her head on his chest. He spun her around, and his eyes met hers. Then once again, she rested her head on his chest.

When the song finished they broke apart. "Wanna leave?"

"To where?" he replied with a question

"A walk," she replied

"Sure."

**Oooh! I'M HARD AT WORK ON THE LAST CHAPPIE! CHAPPIE 7 IS LAST! But don't forget, I will have about 3 (maybe 4) more stories on them and don't forget... Review!**


End file.
